The Promise
by Anime-Freak43ver
Summary: A Promise between Amaya and Sasuke Uchiha


I looked over. "Hey, Makina..?" I asked. "Sasuke-kun…..looks different…." I said as we sat at our desks in the academy. "How so Amaya?" asked Makina. "He….. He just looks different…" I mumbled. "Ya' Know?" I asked. Makina paused. "Oh yeah…. I see…" She said. "His eyes are swollen…" I mumbled to myself. I walked over to him, leaving Makina behind.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said cocking my head and looking at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. There wasn't a response. "Sasuke-kun?" I asked again. "What?" he had suddenly said. The anger in his voice shocked me. I was frightened. "W-What's wrong?" I asked. He glared at me. "Nothing! It's none of your business!" I was shocked; and angry. I walked over in front of him. "It is too my business!" I shouted. "No It's not Amaya!" he shouted back. We had begun a shouting match.

He had ran out the window. I stood there in shock for a moment and darted after him. "Sasuke-kun! Wait!" I said. "Sasuke-kun!" I yelled more angry. I had caught up o him. I grabbed his wrist. "S-Sasuke..!" I said. He yanked him hand away. "What?" he said. "S-Sasuke-kun "w-what wrong?" I said breathing hard. "What part of, 'None of your business' don't you understand?" I yelled. "It's not your burden to bear!"

My eyes filled with tears. I had sensed some one behind me, probably Makina. They weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. Hot, and sticky tears fell down to my lips, which were now trembling, also full with anger. I gritted my teeth. "W-Why won't you tell me?" I yelled. I stomed my right foot on the ground, making dust, and a couple of fallen leaves fly into the air. "I-I—Sasuke-kun! I-!" Makina pulled me away, before I could make a fool of myself. Sasuke was now on the cold hard ground, made of dirt, and tracing his index finger in it. I looked at him sadly with tears still falling. Makina had just whispered something in my ear. "I found out that we are blood related!" she smiled. My eyes popped. Makina and I were just like sisters, always together, but now we are? "and I found out who our dad is..!" she smiled. I looked back. "What about Sasuke?" I mumbled. "Well… make a shadow clone…?" I nodded and made a shadow clone, I left it leaning against a tree.

As we headed out to the forest, I looked around and Makina giggled. "Kina-chan why are you giggleing?" There wasn't an answer. I blinked a few times, confused, and said; "Kina-chan… why are we going to Kakashi-sensei's house?" Makina didn't look back, but I only herd her giggle once more.

We landed in front of Kakashi's house about 15 minutes later. I looked around, and Makina ran up to Kakashi, who was already waiting for us. "Makina…. Why are you hugging Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. "You haven't told her yet?" asked Kakashi, hugging Makina. "No… I haven't Daddy…!" I looked up to him in shock. Tears fell form in my eyes, the wind stopped blowing, and I ran to him crying. "D-Daddy!" I sobbed clutching his shirt. "I-I- I Have a-a Daddy!" I sobbed into his shirt. "I have a daddy!"

After about 3 more minutes of crying, I looked up when I remembered something. "D-Daddy I have t-to go to see Sasuke!" I said wiping my tears. "Why?" he had asked. "Because… something is wrong…." I mumbled. Kakashi smiled. "Leave Sasuke alone, I know him well enough." "B-But daddy-!" I said. He just smiled, and shook his head. I backed away and stomped my foot on the ground. "H-He's so rude! We are best friends!" I pouted. "A-Amaya!" said Makina. "Whhaaaat?" I grumbled. "Calm down!" she giggled. "But he was so rude to me!" I said. "We are best buddies! And we made a pack!" "A pack?" asked Makina cocking her head. "Yeah! A Pack to k—" I stopped. Makina blinked. "To…. Kill…" she mumbled. "N-no!" I said angrily. "No it's nothing!" I yelled, turning around, and walked off. "Maya!" she called after me. "No! Nothing!" I mumbled. As I ran back to Sasuke, I looked at my wrist. "It's nothing…" I looked back to last night. There was a scar on my wrist. It also matched the one Sasuke had, also on his wrist. We made a pack. We promised each other, to kill. To kill Itachi Uchiha together. I closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth. I walked up behind Sasuke. "Sasuke?" I smiled. He turned around, and smiled back. "Yeah?" "Remember the pack we made?" I asked him, showing him my wrist. "Yep…" he smiled gently. "By the way, nice acting..!" I smiled, "We will find Itachi…" "Thanks!" she smiled and hugged me. I blushed, and grabbed his hand, with the scar on it, I looked into his eyes, and rubbed my finger over his scar, "well we promised each other…" I said. "And I will keep that promise… I will, and I promise forever…" "Same here…" he whispered and then, kissed me gently. I blushed a bright red, and kissed him back. "I-I love you Sasuke-kun!" said laying my head on his shoulder. He smiled, and I fell asleep leaning against him, thinking of the kiss.


End file.
